


Just Blatant Tentacle Porn Ok

by GideonGave



Series: Requested League of Legends one-shots [15]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGave/pseuds/GideonGave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely consensual, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Blatant Tentacle Porn Ok

It was oddly fitting, how two drastically different forms could fit together like puzzle pieces. The way that two thick tendrils secured around his thighs, a heat over his well muscled back as the edges of the creature’s crests dug into his flesh. He was on his stomach, legs spread wide for the Void beast. His desperately gripped at the sheets as his body pressed forward involuntarily so that he could gain some friction on his hard need against the sheets. This was hardly something he ever thought he’d find arousal in, but being in such a compromising position… his body heated up much too quickly for his liking.

He shuddered, letting out a short, “Aah,” as the third tendril traced over his perineum, a slight heat emanating from it. His hips shifted, desperate for anything. His body was taut with need.

“What would be most pleasurable?" came the deep voice of the creature, sending vibrations rumbling down his back with each word. He groaned as the tip of that tendril brushed over his entrance. Was he being teased? Or was Vel’Koz actually just analyzing him? The tone of the creature’s voice told him nothing.

"Just…" Jayce’s words caught in his throat, and his hips rolled back, begging to be entered. "Please.”

A choked gasp left him when he was finally breached, a shudder running up his spine as it felt like pure heat that entered him. He never expected Vel’Koz to be so warm. It as almost overwhelming, and his cock strained against the sheets with the arousal that pulsed through him. A drop of precum beaded at the tip, daring to drip down his reddened head. 

“Your heart is racing, Defender…”

Jayce tried to replied, but all that bubbled up from his throat was a long moan. He dropped his head against the bed, shoulders hunched as he rolled back against the invading tentacle. The strong appendages around his legs held him in a way that let him lift his lower body, relying on the creature to hold him steady. He begged with his body, and Vel’Koz was quick to comprehend his language. 

The tendril pressed in further, the dexterous tip flicking and rolling against his inner walls. Another gasp came from Jayce, and his muscles tensed as he drank in the sensation. He almost didn’t notice the way the tentacles around his thighs moved, sliding against his skin as they stretched forward, until one pressed at the base of his cock, the other coming up to curl at his sac. His hips twitched, a low “Aahn,” leaving him as the end of one tentacle wrapped itself around his member, emanating the same heat that was still within him. 

“You’re shaking.”

Was he? He couldn’t even tell with how overwhelmed with sensations his body was, how all he felt was warmth and incredible arousal. The tip of a tendril curled up to his head, coming to rub at his slit wetly. Another long moan left him, and when the tentacle within him curled against that one place…

His body convulsed with the first wave of his orgasm that hit him, and he came all over the tendril that teased his head, viscous white liquid coating the surface to then drip off thickly. His hips didn’t stop moving throughout it, and Vel’Koz abused his prostate through it all, eliciting a multitude of moans, grunts, and whimpers from Jayce as his orgasm prolonged for several moments, his cock twitching with every spurt of his essence. 

"G-Gods, gods, stop, please,” he found himself begging, as he could come no more, his body just pulsing helplessly under the administrations of the Void beast. “I-It’s too much, please…”

His pleas were heeded - the tendrils relinquished from his body, and he couldn’t help but shudder at the one that wetly trailed down his spent member as it retreated. His legs were given freedom, and he slumped against the sheets, legs curling up slightly to loosen the stiffness of being in the same position for so long. His head turned just enough so that he could open an eyes and glance back at Vel’Koz to find the creature staring right back at him, all four eyes trained on him. He could never know what it was thinking, and he didn’t question. He just did his best to bring his breathing back to normal, watching as that central eye would move ever so slightly, the pupil shifting every once in awhile.


End file.
